Clawdeen Wolf
Enterance Curtains Clawdeen opens up the curtains and gets in her stance Moveset Neutral B: Howl Clawdeen will let out a howl. If you charge it long enough, It will go faster and stronger. If the howl stops on a spot, It will stay their until an enemy gets damaged by it. It will also make them dizzy Side B: Fierce Soccer Clawdeen will kick a soccor ball forward. Unlike EG Twilight's Side B, It is faster and stronger. The ball gives opponents fire damage. And you can't pick up the ball. The less you use this move, The harder Clawdeen will kick the ball Up B: Wolf Jump Clawdeen will jump like a real Werewolf does. It's like King DeDeDe's jump but when you're in air, The gravity around you is lighter and you can choose a direction. Tap down on the nun-chuck stick and Clawdeen will land. If opponents are in the way, They will get buried Down B: Gargoyle Clawdeen will place down a Gargoyle. The Gargoyle is a Trap move because it will create a purple portal that damages close up opponents. They will protect Clawdeen. If an opponent throws an item at it, The Gargoyle will suck it up and the item will appear in Clawdeen's hands Final Smash: Spotlight Someone will turn on the spotlight and Clawdeen will go nuts. Then she'll start dancing around hurting opponents in the way. When the Final Smash ends, Clawdeen will let out a long howl that pushes away opponents KO Sounds KOSFX1: OWOO!!! KOSFX2: *Growls* StarKOSFX: *Howls* ScreenKOSFX: *Gasp* Taunts Up: *Howls* (Much like Wolf's Taunt from Brawl) Side: Down: Victory Options Victory 1: *Shakes her hips* Victory 2: *ClawdeenSmileyFace* Victory 3: Lose: *Sits in a chair with a cast on her leg* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Two Scratches and a Rapid kick Dash Attack- Wolf Lunge Tilt Attacks Side- Swipe Up- Swipe up Down- Swipe down (Can make opponents trip) Smashes Side- Strong claw swipe Up- ??? Down- Scratches both sides Aerials N-Air - Spinnig with claws outstretched F-Air - Claws forward B-Air - Kicks back U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- Pin down Pummel- Scratching Forward- Spins opponent around with her mouth then lets go Back- Kicks back Up- Throws up and bites the opponent Down- Collerbone Kick Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Character Description Icon Monster High Skullette Victory Theme We are Monster High Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Colors/Costumes *Default *Red shirt, Pink Boots and skirt (Draculaura) ® *Blue shirt and coat, Orange Hair,Dark Blue boots and skirt (Howleen Wolf) (B) *Green Shirt and Skirt (G) *Light Blue Coat, Gold shirt, skirt and boots (Cleo De Nile) *Cyan Shirt and skirt with Black and Yellow boots (Sunset Shimmer outfit in Friendship Games) *Dark Clawdeen *Wonder Wolf *13 Wishes Outfit Trivia *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue and Cleo De Nile have boyfriends. Leaving Clawdeen to be the single character in Monster High Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Brooklyn Category:Werewolf Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Anthro Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Team Toon Category:Fast Characters Category:Strong Character Category:Monster High Category:Mattel Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Sexy Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Not scary Category:Not Horror Category:People who had Sister Problems Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Black Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:American Category:America